Ever Dearest
by Itoe Hirose
Summary: [GuyxNatalia][oneshot] Guilt overtakes Natalia's emotions, but under the moonlight like this... Nothing could feel better.


It was a cold night. Natalia sighed as she gazed around at her old friends.

They were all there with the exception of Anise, who had left for home. She kept trying to convice the group that she'd grown at least a little, but she just couldn't get Luke to believe her.

Luke looked really different. He'd miraculously come back from what the others thought was his demise. His hair was longer now and his attire had changed too.

Tear had missed him the most. She never seemed to age and she still looked as beautiful as ever. She and Luke were chatting with Jade, who had simply become softer than he used to be, by the fire, obviously overwhelmed that Luke was alive.

Then, Natalia blinked as she turned her attention to the left of her, there was Guy. She hadn't even noticed him lying against a log gazing at the stars. There was something different about him, but she just couldn't place it. She watched him ease up against the log before he stood before it and placed himself back down, this time on the limp wood. He pulled back a lock of his blonde hair which glistened in the fire as it fell back to his cheek. He looked handsome in the moonlight.

Natalia inched forward and gently sat next to him, her eyes not yet meeting his. The cold tickled her face and her body couldn't withstand the burn of the frost. She winced and thrust forward clasping her hands over her nose and mouth. She sighed, falling back to the log and sturdied herself as it rocked back and forth slowly. She knew Guy was watching her now.

"My, that was some sneeze, Your Highness." Guy chuckled. She could tell he was cold too, his face was stained a bright red hue.

She wondered a moment if he might be upset with her. She always was ignoring him, even now when he had no one to talk to. Guilt overtook her emotions. She really was quite rude towards him. She even made fun of his phobia which she knew wasn't anything to tease him about. He had to be upset. She deserved to be the victim of his anger.

Droplets formed in the corners of her eyes. She coughed, holding back the tears, and retreated her gaze towards the ground. "Y-yeah..." She replied, her voice cracking under the pressure she was placing on herself. Guy returned his eyes to the golden hair hiding Natalia's eyes. She flinched for a moment and Guy heard her stifled breath.

"Natalia...? You alright?" He whispered leaning forward to dechiper her soft tone.

"Guy, do you hate me?" She cried silently. She gasped for a breath and felt warm tears cascade down her cold cheeks. She felt helpless choking on her own breath. The tears that continued to stream down her face felt like they froze at the bottom of her jaw.

Even if Guy hadn't noticed her voice cracking, he'd no doubt see the light of the moon reflect off of her tears. He looked at her strangely. She peered at him through the corner of her eye, unable to interpret whether he was feeling confusion, worry, or even disgust towards her. The look on his face made her break into more faint sobs. "Natalia, why do you..." Guy began slowly, his voice calmed her a little.

Natalia's gasps became hushed as Guy stood up and moved closer, placing himself beside her. His right leg was now on the other side of the log, his left where it had been before. She felt his hand press her hair against the top of her head in a soothing manner. The warmth of his comforting hand retreated and soon replaced itself with a shuffling noise. Her eyes still hung over the ground. Only a moment later, she found herself in a tight embrace. Guy pulled her towards himself, holding his jacket in place around her shoulders. Her head rocked back onto his chest. He nuzzled his head lullingly on her strawberry blonde hair, still holding her close to him. "What could possibly give you the idea that I hate you?" He reassured her. Being held in his arms made her feel sheltered, his arms were so welcoming, she felt like sinking into his fondle.

Guy didn't even lift his head for a moment when he spoke to her, his tone heart-warming. "Natalia... Don't you think this is weird?" Natalia sighed a little and eased into his arms.

"What do you mean?" She replied drowsily, waiting for a response.

"I...I'm not afraid. But my stomach feels like it's in knots," He laughed in wonderment, "It's just so strange... Holding you... It just feels so... right... and my heart keeps beating faster... Maybe I'm just sick." Natalia quietly peered at the heavens continually and shrugged .

The two shared a moment in silence. The cold wind blew behind Natalia's neck and sent a shiver up her spine. Guy pulled her as close as he could. Their was no longer any space between her chest and that of his own. Guy slowly leaned in towards her and closed his eyes. His lips placed neatly on the lips of the princess who closed her eyes and eased into his kiss. They pulled away, Guy a little more eager to do so.

Natalia looked up at the young noble who averted his gaze towards something to his right, his face tinted a little redder than before. Natalia giggled and slouched back down on Guy's chest, her back to him. He returned his head to the top of hers. "You're really warm, Guy" Natalia yawned, stretching her arms around his waist as she rolled onto her side. Her head now rested on Guy's stomach and her legs were pulled up to her chest. He cradled her in his arms, content that his phobia allowed him to do so.

"Tell me princess," He hummed sweetly, falling asleep staring at Natalia's limp body resting on him, "was I able to bring back your smile?"

The End


End file.
